une histoire de polynectar
by ptitekorrigane
Summary: nous avons tous un sosie! mais lorsque l'on joue a devenir quelqu'un d'autre cela fini toujours par nous retomber dessus n'est ce pas hermione?


**Chapitre 1: epilogue**

-Hermione! S'il te plait!!

- non!!

- mais…

- Ronald Weasley je t'ai dit non!!!

-Mione…

- NON!!! Ne sait tu pas ce que veut dire non ron?

- Mais…

- Tu m'énerve!!

- tu ne me laisse même pas le temps de t'expliquer pourquoi je suis là!!!

- Oh mais je te connais Ron, à chaque fois que tu viens me voir c'est pour me lancer dans des histoires impossible qui me retombe toujours sur le dos!! Alors cette fois ci c'est non!!!

-laisse moi au moins t'expliquer…

- fait comme tu le veut mais c'est dors est déjà non, et tu ne me fera jamais changé d'avis!!!

- au moins j'ai une chance de m'expliqué, c'est déjà ça!!

- si tu le dit!!

- Mione!!

- Bon d'accord je te laisse parler!!

- Bon voilà, tu doit savoir que de temps à autre Harry et moi devons côtoyer les soirées que tu déteste tant!!!

- pas la peine de me dire ce que je sais déjà Ron!!

- Mione!!! Bon je peut continué? Hermione acquiesa et il repris avec un air boudeur: il y a deux ans a présent, Harry ma laissé a une soirée à l'ambassade magique de Russie. Ne comprenant rien au Russe je me suis mis rapidement à l'écart pour savourer mon whisky, ce soir là j'ai rencontrée une jeune personne qui n'était autre que Clara Balveria, tu c'est la princesse des milles et une nuit comme tous l'appelle.

- oh je vois encore une de ces pouf sans cervelle qui ne jure que par leur beauté!!

- c'Est-ce que je pensais aussi jusqu'à se que je la voit entrain de me cacher ces larmes. N'aimant pas voir cette beauté pleurer je n'ai put m'empêcher d'essayer de la faire sourire. Elle était si jolie, vraiment magnifique avec la lune éclairant ces magnifique cheveux auburn. Avant de partir on c'est embrassé. Je crois que je n'ai jamais était plus heureux de toute ma vie ce soir là. Je n'avait encore jamais ressentit cela…tu ne peut pas savoir ce que j'ai éprouvé

- Et je ne veut pas le savoir!! Hermione avait parlé assez froidement. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, son orgueil féminin venait d'en prendre un coup. Bien que son histoire avec Ron était de l'histoire ancienne et qu'il c'était quitté toujours amis, Hermione regretté parfois la tranquillité de ces 3ans passé avec le jeune homme. Bien sur pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulut renouer avec lui mais le fait qu'il lui parle ainsi de ces amours, avec autant de facilité, l'avait toujours gênée. Depuis ron elle n'avait eut qu'une seule relation sérieuse, Nicholas. Pas très glorieuse quand on voit qu'elle a était mariée avec lui pendant 6mois et qu'il la battait chaque soir. C'était grâce a ces amis qu'elle s'en était sorti lorsqu'il avait c'était tué dans un accident de voiture après avoir trop bu. Pour eux c'était le chagrin d'avoir perdu l'être aimé qui l'avait fait sombrée dans un état de dépression des plus inquiétant En réalité c'était le contre coup de ces 6mois d'horreur. Elle avait mis près d'un an à comprendre que tout était définitivement terminée. Petit à petit ces amis lui firent reprendre goût à la vie et pour cela elle leur serait toujours dévouée. Le sourire béa de Ron la fit sortir de ces idées noirs, elle se reprocha de ne pas l'écouté, elle tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre le fil de la conversation:

- Après de nombreuses journées passées ensemble, elle m'a avouée qu'elle m'aimée. De ma vie je n'ai jamais était aussi heureux de toute ma vie!!! Je lui alors demandé de m'épousait, elle a dit oui Hermione!! Nous allons nous mariés!!!

- Mais c'est fantastique Ron!! Toutes mes félicitations!! Je suis tellement contente pour toi!! Elle était vraiment sincère bien qu'elle en voulut a son amis de ne pas lui avoir parlé de la jeune femme avant!! Le serrant fort dans ces bras elle se reprocha de ne pas l'avoir écouté plus attentivement!! Et elle n'osait pas lui demandé de répété, il en serait vexé. Elle préféra donc profité du bonheur de son ami.

- Oh Mione si tu savais comme je suis heureux avec elle!! Mais tu comprend on ne sais pas comment faire avec l'autre…

- Euh…

- Elle ne veut pas lui annoncé maintenant. Elle préfère attendre la fin de la croisière!! D'Après elle, elle refuse de le faire souffrir, moi je pense qu'elle a peur de sa colère!!!

- Euh oui je pense aussi… Hermione se reprocha violement de ne pas avoir écouté ce qu'il avait dit, comment allez t-elle faire maintenant pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il lui raconté!!

- C'est pour cela que je suis là!!

- Euh… tu veut que je lui dise c'est cela?? Se risqua-t-elle…

- Voyons Hermione est tu folle? Je ne te demanderai jamais ça!! Non j'ai bien réfléchi et j'ai trouvé un moyen!! Elle veut absolument faire la croisière et bien elle la fera mais sa ne sera pas elle!!

- Euh la je ne te suis pas mais alors pas du tout!!

- C'est simple, je pensais lui trouvée une remplaçante qui jouerai son rôle. Personne ne s'en rendra compte tous n'y verrons que du feu!!!

- Mais pourquoi ne veut tu pas qu'elle participe a cette croisière!!

- Parce que pendant cette croisière nous serons en Lune de miel!!!

- Quoi??? S'exclama-t-elle surprise

- Nous nous marions dans moins d'une semaine Hermione!!

-Mais… mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plutôt Ron!! Tu viens me voir comme ça à mon appartement pour me demander un service et finalement tu m'annonce que tu te mari dans moins d'une semaine avec une femme que tu connais déjà depuis deux ans et que j'en ai encore jamais entendu parlé!!! Tu te rend compte Ron!!

- Je… Je suis vraiment désolé 'mione… je ne pensais pas que…

- Tu pense toujours mal de toute manière Ron!!

- Chu vraiment désolé!!

- Je l'espère bien!!!

- mais faut que tu me comprenne Hermione, on ne pouvait pas révélé notre relation, c'était dangereux pour elle comme pour moi!!

- Ca d'accord Ron mais je suis tout de même ton amie d'enfance et j'aurais pensé que tu m'aura présenté ta fiancée au moins une fois avant le jour de ton mariage!!!

- oui tu as raison j'ai eut tors de ne rien t'avoir révélé a toi ma meilleure amie!! Je suis terriblement désolé!!

Hermione regarda le jeune homme, il s'emblait vraiment mal, il se trituré les mains comme un enfant qui venait d'être pris en faute. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il ne changerai jamais il resterai toujours ce grand enfant avec lequel elle se chamaillé toujours pour un rien!! Devant son air navré elle soupira et ne put s'empêcher de remarqué:

- Ron Weasley vous étés un idiot mais un idiot amoureux, c'est pour cela que cela passe pour cette fois, alors maintenant j'aimerai savoir en quoi je peut t'aider!!

- oh merci merci Hermione!!

- je n'ai pas dit que j'accepté de t'aider Ron!! Je te signal!!!

- oui mais je suis sur que tu le fera, je te connais trop!!

- et moi je te connais assez pour savoir que tu va encore m'entraîner dans une sacré galère!! Voyant qu'il ne la contredisait pas Hermione commença vraiment à craindre le pire!! Dans quoi va tu m'entraîner cette foi Ron !!

- mais c'est pour une bonne cause!! Je t'assure 'mione!!!

- oh je n'en doute pas!!! Avec toi il y a toujours une bonne cause!!!

- et bien si tu veut vraiment le savoir, j'ai tout organisé, il y déjà longtemps que j'y pense!! J'ai décidé qu'elle n'irait pas sur cette croisière, mas que quelqu'un d'autre y aille à sa place, et se faisant passé pour elle!!le problème c'est que personne même un sosie ne serait près a jouer son rôle à la perfection, une soirée sa irait mais toute une semaine!! Non personne ne pourrais l'imiter à la perfection!! J'ai donc décidé de me rabattre sur la magie, plus exactement à la potion du poly nectar!!

- Je comprend mieux la raison de ta présence ici!!

- Et oui, Hermione tu est la première personne à qui j'ai pensé! J'ai entendu dire que tes facilités et ton savoir avait était florissant pour les membres du ministère de la magie!! Ton travail a était bénéfique n'Est-ce pas?

- Comment as-tu appris tout cela Ron?

- N'oubli pas que mon père travail au ministère et que Harry est devenu aurore il y a peut!!!

- n'empêche que tout ceci devait rester secret!! Et cela m'embête vraiment que tout se sache si vite!!

- Bref, je sais que depuis un an tu travail sur la potion du poly nectar et il paraîtrait que cela a portait ces fruits puisque tu a trouvé un moyen pour que la potion soit amélioré en conséquence pour les missions des Aurors!!

- …

- L'on raconte que tu a réussi a transformé cette potion en prodige, et que d'une simple heure d'efficacité tu a réussi à augmenté cette durée, n'Est-ce pas?

- tes sources sont trop curieuse Ronald, mais en effet cette durée a était très augmenté.

- a ce que j'ai compris l'on peut prendre forme de la personne que l'on désir pendant une période de 12h?

- oui c'est encore exacte, mais cela n'a pas encore était testé en longueur, et l'utilisé plusieurs fois d'affilé comme tu a l'intention de le faire peut se révélé dangereux et entraîné des effets non désiré!!

- je suis sur que tu c'est que ton produite est fiable Hermione!!!

-…

- Le problème c'est que tu est la seule à connaître la nouvelle liste d'ingrédients!! Un sourire ironique s'afficha sur le visage d'Hermione.

- en effet je suis la seule a pouvoir te préparer cette potion, le problème c'est que cela prend du temps, d'ailleurs cela me fait pensé que je devrais trouver un moyen pour réduire le temps de préparation de cette potion!! En tout cas je ne peut pas t'en faire avant un moi!!!

- Hermione ne me prend pas pour un idiot!! Je te connais comme personne!!! Et je sais très bien que tu en as dans ta salle de potion!! Rien qu'a sentir l'odeur qui s'en échappe je n'ose même pas imaginé ce que tu y fabrique!!!

- qu'insinue tu Ron? Tout ce que je fais est d'une légalité hors pair!!!

- oh ça je le sais Hermione pour sa je te fais confiance, mais je sais aussi que tu a de cette potion, et je sais que tu en a suffisamment pour tenir une semaine!!!

Hermione resta silencieuse et observa Ron en silence. Il avait bien changé, avec son 1m93 il était impressionnant. Ces yeux montrait qu'il avait mûri mais révélé une partie de se grand enfant. Elle ne pouvais s'empêcher de se rappeler ses bêtises, leurs disputes, leurs sorties nocturnes, oui Poudlard lui manquait, ces amis lui manquaient. Bien qu'ils se voyaient toutes les semaines, ce n'était plus comme à l'école de sorcelleries. Harry avait épousée Ginny à fin de la guerre, Ron et Hermione avait vécue trois ans ensemble avant de se séparer au plus grand désespoir de madame Weasley, finalement Ron allait se marié. Chacun avait fait sa vie de son côté. Aujourd'hui Hermione comprenait que rien ne serait plus comme avant. Dans un soupir elle se leva et avec délicatesse alla chercher huit flacons. Sa réserve n'était pas illimité mais elle en était fière. Officiellement elle ne travaillé pas, mais officieusement elle travaillé pour le ministère de la magie. Son savoir était indispensable pour ces incapables et elle le savait. Le fait qu'elle donne cette potion a Ron ne lui procuré aucune inquiétude, elle était trop précieuse au ministère pour qu'on ose le lui reprochée quoi que se soit. Elle se replaça dans son fauteuil avec fatigue. Elle dormait peut depuis quelque temps. Ron dut le sentir car il l'aida à se débarrasser des flacons.

- Merci Hermione…

- Ron dit moi; qui a tu choisi pour se faire passer pour ta fiancée?

-euh… et bien euh…

- Ron…

- je suis vraiment désolé Hermione mais je ne voit que toi pour joué le rôle de ma fiancée…


End file.
